During FY17 we accomplished the following: 1) Identified and hired post-doctoral fellows to work on this project. Training of the computational fellow was started. 2) Identified serum samples to be used for preliminary library preparations to assay cfDNA. 3) Our collaborator for the PhIP-Seq studies , Ben Larman, at Johns Hopkins School of Medicine is improving the technique to include larger segments of the proteome. This new library will be available in fall 2017, and we will start with autoantibody screening at that time.